Nayla Zahir
It is not hard to tell that this woman was born into nobility. She holds herself in a high and haughty manner, although her expression is quite neutral until prompted to change. Regardless of her stature, this noblewoman is rather tall, maybe two inches short of six feet, and her fair skin shows almost no sign of sunlight whatsoever. Clear, icy, blue eyes are framed by thick lashes, and full lips are colored a deep ruby red, causing these features to stick out from the rest of her visage. All of this is surrounded by voluminous, curly, raven hair, the front of which reaches her shoulders and the back of which ends at the small of her back. The sides of this well-kept mane are pulled back by a pair of silver haircombs, the embellishments decorated with several square-cut amethysts. This shows off a pair of matching earrings. She wears a silk dress of a deep, rich green, the skirt of which ends just barely past this noblewoman's ankles. From underneath the hem can be spotted a simple pair of black silk slippers. Over top of the dress is a black leather bodice, lifting and supporting Nayla's ample bosom while showing off her slim waist and allowing her wide hips to curve from beneath. The necklines of both dress and bodice scoop low, giving a rather generous view of her cleavage. Adorning her fair hands is a pair of elegant black silk gloves, the fine fabric covering the noblewoman's fingers, hands, and forearms to end just before the elbows. Over the wrist of the left glove is a simple silver bracelet, while on her right forefinger is a signet ring, also silver as the rest of her jewelry. Oddly, the plate of the ring is flat and blank, not bearing any insignia. Over all of this is draped a billowing manteau cloak of violet, the back embroidered with the design of a Zahir raven. Underneath this cloak is worn a simple black leather backpack, sticking out slightly in the billowing fabric of the cloak, while the straps wrap over her shoulders and under her arms to hold the pack in place. Lastly but most certainly not the least of her adornments, a silver pendant with that same raven hangs from her neck, resting on her chest just above her cleavage. Public Biography Nayla Zahir was born on the seventeenth day of Whistlewind in the year 604 ATA. One brother preceded her by three years: the mischievous Volnor Zahir. Her father, Aynor Zahir, was an Earl, fond of delegating official tasks to those beneath him and spending time at home rather than bothering with the rest of Fastheld. Her mother, Countess Gezelle Zahir (formerly a Lomasa Baroness), was the exact opposite, often out of the manor and planning one event or another. How these two came to marry is entirely unknown by anyone other than themselves, although several relatives have pointed out that Gezelle's hobby wouldn't be very interesting without her husband's property to host upon. Her childhood was mostly spent as that of any other noble: lessons at home with Volnor. Their father usually sat in on these lessons, because he wanted to ensure a good education for his children. Volnor had a wild streak, and often caused some form of mischief or another, mostly various sorts of pranks. Torn between her loyalties for her brother and those for her father, young Nayla would sometimes choose to keep her brother's secrets, and other times to tell them. As she slipped into adolescence, her lessons shifted to suit her to the role of what her parents considered a proper woman. She was taught of proper address, modesty, and all of the things that they considered ladylike. Her brother, in the meantime, was introduced to politics and other things of that sort. Nayla resented being emotionally boxed in, and would often sneak into her brother's lessons to learn of a world she found rather fascinating. When she attempted to prove to her father that she was just as capable of learning such things as her brother, he went to his wife for an idea of how to distract their daughter from these thoughts. And so Nayla's lessons were changed slightly to include the learning of a hobby of her choice (politics not included). She chose the wind instrument, and so her political inclinations were quelled. Later in her adolescence, Nayla was courted by one Abron Seamel, an up-and-coming young Viscount and soon-to-be Earl. Her parents approved of this match, seeing it as a great opportunity for their daughter. Nayla spent most of her time at her love's side, and their wedding was scheduled to be sometime in her early twenties. At least, that was the plan until the destruction of Light's Reach in 624 ATA, in which both of her parents were killed. Nayla did not outwardly mourn the loss of her parents, but inwardly it crushed her. She became increasingly withdrawn and antisocial, and started slowly pushing away at the world around her. Abron saw these changes and realized that his beloved was not the woman he had loved, and soon called off the engagement. It was not long before she alienated her brother, who had inherited the family's estate, and eventually she left home to strike out on her own. (Editted from its original version to be more of a 'Public Biography') Recent Activity Flipping Out I tried to explain it, but it was rather long-winded. Here's the log: Illusions of Zolor Zahir Yes, She's That Boring I haven't updated this ina long while because Nayla hasn't been up to much, so here's what she's been up to: *Bought Silversnake Manor, became a Viscountess *Got close® to Godric *Was gifted with Amberway Manor, became a Countess *Is currently worrying over a very injured Godric. Why's he injured? ---> Godric And The Three Bears <--- That's why Badges JTS Faction Point Value of Badges 41 Zahir Nayla Category:Book of the White Tree category:Pages with Badges Category:Karell Mikin Web Category:Thayndor_Zahir_Web